


Justify My Love

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, bottom!jan, slight daddy kink, top!gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Gigi and Jan might have butted heads on set a few times, but the one thing that stuck with Gigi was Jan not believing she's a top. So she comes to New York with a secret mission, but Jan might just beat her to the punch.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Jan Sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Justify My Love

It had started out as a completely innocuous comment during Untucked. Jackie and Jan had been talking about their time going out to bars and clubs in Manhattan, and more specifically, how Jan approached dating and hooking up when she was single. 

“I swear, Jan has like a sixth sense, a bottom superpower or something. She can, without fail, always pick out the tops in a crowd. Sometimes it’s top-leaning verses, but it’s still a talent,” Jackie was saying with Jan nodding happily in agreement. 

The other queens looked at her with curiosity. “So what about here? Are your top senses tingling?” Crystal asked curiously. 

“Not with you,” Jan retorted with a laugh. “I mean I know Jaida is, I got those vibes from Nicky too, and obviously we have Miss Dom Top Girl Bye over here,” she gestured to Heidi. “Um… Yeah, am I forgetting anyone?”

Gigi cleared her throat pointedly, and Jan looked at her with sincere surprise. “What? Don’t look at me like that. I prefer topping. Is it that surprising?”

Jan strummed her fingers against her glass. “I mean… kinda, especially after I throttled you across the set. Honestly, you give off more ‘bossy bottom’ vibes, like Jackie.” 

“Hey!” Jackie chimed in with a laugh.

“You know it’s true,” Jan cooed before redirecting her attention to Gigi. “No but really, if you’re a top, you’re a top. The sixth sense isn't foolproof.” 

The conversation tapered off after that, but the whole exchange was stewing with Gigi, who was simply unsatisfied with the result. It shouldn’t have continued to nag at her the way it did. It shouldn’t have still been lingering when they were nearing the end of the last episode. “Do I really give off bottom vibes?” she asked Jackie.

Jackie looked at her, perplexed. In the time since, she’d completely forgotten the exchange until Gigi jogged her memory. “Are you talking about what Jan said?”

“Yeah…”

“I guess I get what she meant. You can sometimes come off a little bratty, could be where she drew that conclusion,” she shrugged. “Is that really still bothering you?”

Gigi shifted uncomfortably. “It’s just that it’s totally inaccurate!” she insisted. 

Jackie furrowed her brows. “Why are you so concerned with what Jan thinks?” She studied Gigi’s reaction – the red face, the averted gaze – she only had one conclusion to draw. “Do you… have a crush on Jan?” She didn’t let the younger queen answer. “Oh my god, you do! That’s so cute!” She cupped her face. “Aw, my sweet baby Geege,” she cooed.

Gigi swatted her hands away. “Knock it off, I don’t need that shit spreading around. Doesn’t she have a boyfriend, anyway?”

The enthusiasm immediately left Jackie’s face. She felt bad for not having thought about that, and embarrassed, considering all the double dates they’d been on. “Right, right, sorry. But hey, don’t get too down about it. Stranger things have happened.” 

–––

Gigi had thought her feelings would dissipate with time. They weren’t around each other all the time, she was constantly busy. It should be out of sight, out of mind, right? And maybe it might’ve been the case, if it weren’t for the fateful text she got from Jaida one November night. 

_‘Did Jackie tell you Jan and her boyfriend broke up?’_

Of course Jaida found out from Jackie, she thought. _‘No, when did that happen?’_

_‘A few days ago, Jan’s crashing on Jackie’s couch until she can lock down a new place. Said she’s been busy helping or she’d tell you herself. Apparently it’s important that you know.’_

Gigi turned red at that, hiding her face in her pillows and letting out a groan until she could collect herself. _‘Did she say anything else?’_

_‘Yeah: I told you so’_

She rolled her eyes. “I told you so,” she mocked to herself. Leave it to Jackie to be a gossip _and_ a know-it-all. Still, the next thing she did was check her calendar, hoping she would be in New York sometime very soon. 

As it turned out, ‘very soon’ ended up being about ten days. And Gigi thought that was enough time, especially if she did decide to do anything. But even though there was a part of her trying to talk herself out of it, the rest of her had been drowned in the same feelings she had on set, and she knew that crush hadn’t dissipated in the slightest. 

It didn’t help that most of Jan’s instagram feed was post-breakup thirst trap pictures. It had caught Gigi off guard, but she certainly wasn’t complaining, nor was she planning on deleting the screenshots of those photos from her phone anytime soon. Beyond that, she refused to show even the slightest drop of nerves when she got to New York. She was going to be the confident Gigi Goode everyone knew and nothing less. And she was going to make certain Jan knew exactly how much of a top she was by the time she went back to Los Angeles. 

Once in the hotel, Gigi took a quick shower and changed into a clean outfit that was far more fashionable than the sweats and oversized hoodie she’d arrived in. After writing and rewriting a text a few times, she asked Jan if she wanted to go out to a club, and to her relief, she got an enthusiastic ‘yes’ in reply. 

Gigi was expecting to meet Jan at the club, but just as she finished getting ready, she got a text from Jan asking for her hotel room number. 

“Hey, I missed you!” Jan greeted warmly when Gigi opened the door. She hugged her tightly, liking the way the other queen seemed to melt into her arms.

“I missed you too. How’ve you been?” Gigi asked as she ushered her inside. “You’re all settled into the new place, right?” 

Jan nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have. It’s the first time I’m living alone and… honestly, it’s freeing. It’s nice, but a little lonely,” she admitted. 

Gigi nodded and sat beside her. “Well, you won’t be lonely while I’m here. I’m going to annoy you incessantly until you’re ready to dropkick me back to LA,” she nudged her lightly. 

“You could never annoy me,” Jan cooed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. “Well… maybe not _never_ , but I’m still happy you’re here.”

Gigi had forgotten how physically affectionate Jan was, it had been a bit jarring at first. She had grown up with everyone keeping themselves at arms length, and normally that was how she liked things. But Jan was a hugger, a kisser, everything Gigi normally couldn’t stand, but somehow Jan was the exception. “I’m happy I’m here too.” 

“And…” Jan pulled back to reach into his bag, “I thought we could do a little pregaming before we go out,” she set the bottle of vodka and cans of soda she’d gotten from the vending machine on the table. 

“You’re the best,” she grinned as they fixed themselves drinks. “Cheers, to not being lonely tonight,” and they clinked their plastic cups and took long sips. 

Jan took another sip and sat back down. “What’ve you been up to? Still a top?” she teased. 

Gigi bit back a grin, this was just the segue she’d been hoping for. “I sure am. Still doubting me?”

“That really stuck with you, huh?” Jan chuckled. “I thought I saw it get under your skin a little bit,” she took Gigi’s hand, swinging it aimlessly. “Not still mad at me, are you?”

“Oh, I was never mad at you,” she assured, then sat straddling Jan’s lap. “But you have to understand that I can’t just let you be wrong like that,” she added, running her fingers through Jan’s hair. All the nerves she had come in with seemed to have vanished, and she let her lust and desire take control of her words and actions.

Jan seemed just as interested, brow raised and arms looped around Gigi’s waist. “Yeah? You’re gonna show me how much of a top you are, Geege?”

Gigi put two fingers under Jan’s chin and tilted her head up. “Honey, that’s only the tip of the iceberg. Is that why you wanted to come here first? Wanted to see if I’d fuck you? There’s no need to play games, you know. You could’ve just asked.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jan bat her lashes innocently.

So this was how she was going to play? Gigi smirked, not minding a bit. She grabbed Jan by her shirt and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped past Jan’s lips, swirling and wrestling it in a battle of dominance that she knew she was going to win. When she needed to come up for air, it was never more than a few seconds at a time before she eagerly dove back in, until finally she rested their foreheads together as she caught her breath. “Shit, do you have any idea of all the things I wanna do to you? Wanna fucking ruin you.”

“Please…” Jan’s voice was soft and breathy, but filled with an undeniable need that sent a thrill up Gigi’s spine. 

And Gigi simply couldn’t leave it at that. “Please what?” 

“Please fuck me, ruin me, take me like I know you’ve wanted to,” the words were spilling out too fast for Jan to realize she had admitted to knowing how Gigi felt about her at first. But she knew Gigi wasn’t one to talk about feelings, so she hoped that would be overlooked.

Gigi was, in fact, more than willing to overlook it. She just kissed Jan deeply, biting her bottom lip and slowly pulling back. “I don’t know how rough you like it, like… Will we need a safe word?” 

Jan’s brows rose in interest, her hands splayed across Gigi’s thighs. “That’s exactly the kind of rough I like,” she purred. 

“So, what’s your safe word?”

“Madonna.”

“Jan, too soon!”

Jan scoffed in mock offense. “How is it too soon for _you_?” She then giggled, hiding her face against Gigi’s neck until she could collect herself. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll just tell you to stop.” 

Gigi got off of Jan and pushed her down onto the bed. “You’re ridiculous. Take your fucking clothes off.” 

“Oooh, yes Daddy,” Jan purred, taking interest in Gigi’s firm tone. But she paused after she took her shirt off, tilting her head. “Or… Mommy?” She looked to Gigi for clarification. 

“Doesn’t matter, Daddy’s fine,” she assured, then smirked. “Now go on, Daddy didn’t tell you to stop,” she gestured to the fact that Jan was still dressed from the waist down. 

Jan breathed out an apology and quickly stripped down, then pushed herself up to her knees to undress Gigi as well.

“So eager,” Gigi chuckled, lifting her arms up so Jan could take her shirt off. “So desperate to get fucked, aren’t you?” she cooed as she kicked off her jeans and underwear, pinning Jan underneath her on the bed once they were both naked. “You might not have had me figured out, but I _knew_ you were a greedy little whore,” she attacked Jan’s neck with kisses and bites, leaving marks from the base of her jaw to her collarbone. She sat back, straddling Jan’s waist and gently raking her pointed, manicured nails down Jan’s chest. 

Jan felt goosebumps spread down her arms, breath hitching in her throat. Gigi’s gaze bore down into her soul, sending electricity coursing through her body. She always found Gigi to be beautiful, she’d always been attracted to her, but something about seeing her at this angle, gazing up at her – she looked ethereal, and Jan couldn’t help but melt under her touch. 

Gigi wrapped her hand around Jan’s dick, stroking lazily as she looked around. “I take it you brought lube and a condom?” she asked, only letting go and getting off of Jan so she could retrieve it. “Of course you did, slut,” she smirked and snatched the bottle from her hand. “On your back, legs up and apart.”

Jan laid back, propping pillows behind her to give Gigi an easier angle to work with. 

“You’re so pretty like this, on display for me,” Gigi mused as she slicked her fingers up with lube and sat on the back of her legs, positioned between Jan’s thighs. Her free hand kept a steady grip on Jan’s hip as she eased a finger into her, waiting a moment before starting to thrust. 

“Fuck…” Jan grunted softly, arching towards Gigi as her eyes fluttered shut. 

Gigi landed a firm smack of disapproval on Jan’s inner thigh. “Don’t you take your eyes off of me,” she hissed as she worked in a second finger. 

Jan whimpered softly, but kept her head up and eyes on Gigi, which was a sight she really had no complaints about. She gasped out when Gigi twisted her fingers in just the right way. “Fuck, fuck right there.”

“That the spot, baby?” Gigi didn’t wait for an answer before thrusting her fingers against it several times over. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, Gigi, please,” Jan panted, all but fucking herself on her fingers. 

She smirked, slowing her thrusts to a halt. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Fuck, I need your cock, Daddy. Want you to fuck me so hard, I’m still feeling it when you’re on your way back to LA,” Jan was shamelessly vocal with her pleading, already aching for more. 

And Gigi looked down at her, listening to the desperation in her tone and, to be honest, she would’ve given her anything in the world. But there was no way she would’ve given Jan the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead, she eased her fingers out and grabbed the condom, tearing it open with her teeth and rolling it down her length. 

Jan quietly studied Gigi’s naked form. She didn’t expect such a lithe, little twink to be hung like that. She never noticed on set, most of the time she spent around Gigi, she was thinking about strangling her or tossing her across the room again. Perhaps it was those spiteful feelings that compelled Jan to seek her out – it was the best way to hash out months old tension as far as she was concerned. 

And while Gigi’s frustration with Jan had stemmed from something completely different, it didn’t make her desire to fuck Jan senseless any less potent. She grabbed one of the pillows and propped it up under Jan’s back, hooking her legs over her shoulders as well. She carefully lined herself up and pushed in, letting out a quiet stream of curses until she bottomed out. 

Jan’s eyes were blown wide with lust, the heat of arousal over taking her. She felt like she was on fire without the slightest urge to put it out. It took a moment for her to realize Gigi was waiting for her to give a sign that she was ready to continue, so she nodded eagerly. 

Gigi began thrusting instantly, starting slow at first, but quickly picking up the pace. “Look at you, taking my cock so well. This what you wanted, baby? To get fucked like the dirty little slut you are?” She wasn’t satisfied with Jan nodding, so she grabbed her jaw and leaned in close. “Answer me.” 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, it feels so good,” Jan moaned out sharply. 

“Good boy,” Gigi hummed and moved back upright, thrusts becoming harder until she was fucking her at a brutal pace that was almost beyond her control. Her hips snapped forward at an almost animalistic speed. She couldn’t get enough, and neither could Jan. 

It was when Jan started squirming against her that Gigi decided to pay her more attention. She wrapped her hand around Jan’s cock, her hand still slick from the lube. “Gonna make you come for me, baby doll, gonna have you screaming my name.”

Jan’s moans were already loud and guttural, reminding both of them that Jan did make her living off of vocalizing. “God, fuck, Gigi, I’m so close, gonna come…” But there was a tinge of hesitation.

It hit Gigi after a beat – Jan was waiting for her permission, and the way she had gotten her so utterly submissive made Gigi moan. “Go on, come for me,” she goaded, thrusts slowing down a bit so she could properly watch and appreciate the sight. “God, that’s fucking hot. Gonna make me come,” she murmured, slamming forward a few more times before stopping, an idea forming.

Jan whined softly, but she was still coming down from riding out her orgasm. Still, she looked at Gigi as if to ask, ‘what gives?’. 

Instead of a verbal answer, Gigi pulled herself out. She got up to discard the condom and sat back down on the side of the bed. “On your knees,” she said, then snapped, “ _now_.”

Jan pushed herself up and off the bed, sinking down to her knees between Gigi’s legs. She didn’t need any further instruction from there – she took Gigi’s cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head. 

Gigi allowed it for a moment before grabbing onto Jan’s hair, which immediately got the other queen’s attention. She began bucking her hips forward, slowly at first, to make sure Jan was okay. And after a nod of approval, she went ahead with fucking her throat. 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Jan had incredible breath control and no gag reflex, so she was able to comfortably stay still while Gigi continued thrusting her dick in and out of her mouth. 

When Gigi came, she held Jan’s head in place, moaning out wantonly as she came down her throat, then slowly eased out. She swiped the come dribbling down the side of Jan’s mouth with her thumb and licked it off. 

Silence followed for a few moments as Jan pushed herself up and got back on the bed. “Well,” she started, “I guess I was wrong. You’re definitely a top.” 

“Mm, say it again,” Gigi cooed. “Wait, actually don’t, hearing you say you were wrong is just gonna get me hard again,” she laughed.

Jan tossed a pillow at her. “You’re a little fucking bitch,” she snorted. 

“A little fucking bitch that made you scream,” she corrected, shifting to lay beside Jan. “We’re not going out to the club, are we?” 

“Nah,” Jan decided, wrapping her arm around her. “I’ll just listen to you talk about how wrong I was until you’re ready to fuck me again.”


End file.
